Chapter 41
Chapter 41 is the forty-first chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Zhao Yan, after leaving the school runs into Fan Le Lao. Since it is already dark, he escorts her home, but she is kicked out of the rented room. She goes to a park, but is attacked by a bunch of drunk guy, and is saved by Fan Le Lao. He takes her to his home, and has her staying in her room. He jokes with claiming to be a Vampire, and Zhao Yan struggles with her missing memory. He leaves her to sleep on the highest floor, which is facing to the sea. Yi Sai arrives to gather Xi Yan, whose condition is dire. He is determined to make her into a good servant. In the terrority of the Brujah Clan the leader meets with Ge Chen and the rest, who are informing him that the hybrid monsters were healed, and he demands Yue Jian back. A vampire comes and informs the leader that the Zhui Yan Butterfly disappeared. The leader meshes this up with the disappearance of Yue Jian, and puts the blame on her. On his last word, a slightly strange Yue Jian appears, not understanding what she is accused of. Description After school, Zhao Yan is held back, to sign a few paper. By the time she is done, it is already dark outside. She is greeted by Fan Le Lao, who claims that he was waiting for her and offers her to accompany her on her way home. She is dazed for a moment, while she tries to remember where she lives - in a room, rented by her parent - , and suddenly realizes that she can recall her parents. When she arrives to the place, the landlord greets her with informing her that her parents didn't paid the rent, so she is kicked out. She goes to the park, and sits down on a bench to think where she should go, when drunk guys invites her to go and "play with them". She attacks with her bag, then doges a punch, surprised that she is so weak. The guys are threathening are her, when Fan Le Lao suddenly appears, and after a small fight, the drunken guys run away. He helps Zhao Yan up. When she asks him why did he came back, his answer is that he was worried about her. He is curious why she is in the park, and she narrates him her situation. He invites her to his home. They get into a car, and Fan Le Lao makes his chaffeur - who was waiting for them, as he escortet her home because he wanted to spend time with her. Hearing this, Zhao Yan blushes. They cross a bridge, which leads to a small island. On the island, a castle stands. Fan Le Lao explains that this is his home where he lives alone. Zhao Yan is stunned by how big it is, and he asks whether she finds is strange. Fan Le Lao lets the chaffeur leave. When the car is off the bridge, it splits and and the parts are pulled up, separting the island from the rest of the world. Fan Le Lao tells Zhao Yan to follow him, and he leads her inside. He uses candles to light a few torches - he claims that there is modern lightning in the building, but it suffered a black out. He inquires Zhao Yan if she is scared, and she acknowledges it, saying that his home is really big. They arrive to the highest floor. It offers a spectacular view to the sea. Fan Le Lao laments about that everyday he lives here alone, always accompanied only by the sea. He asks Zhao Yan if she does not find it strange and he says that it is because his is a vampire. When he tells her this, Zhao Yan is alarmed and, she feels deep hatred, though she can't remember anything. Fan Le Lao aks again if she is scared, and claims that he was only joking. He arranges for her to sleep there. Zhao Yan tries argue with him, as she doesn't want to steal his bed, but he wants her to stay there, as he is familiar with the place, she should leave the decision up to him. Zhao Yan gives in, and Fan Le Lao wishes her a good night. As he leaves, the flame of the candle in his hand is blown out, as he smiles satisfied. In a store-room, Xi Yan is laying in a pool of her own blood. Shining light is coming from the door, as Yi Sai arrives, to pick her up. Xi Yan comes on the conclusion that it means that he still has some use of her. Yi Sai's answer is that of course, that is why she is still alive. While stroking a few strand of her hair, he says that she has to leave behind her sense of fear, shame and even her sense of self - then she can become a good servant. He declares that he will make her meet his expectations. In the terrority of the Brujah Clan, Ge Chen informs the leader, that their hybrid monsters were healed, and demands back the hostage, Yue Jian. The leader is angered that she tried to run away, and disappeared, and after he gets the information that the Zhui Yan disappeared, too, he puts all blame on Yue Jian. She arrives just in time, to hear the accusation, though she seems somewhat strange. Fun Facts * Every Lasombra is fasicnated by the sea, they often have houses at seashores. Sometimes, the Elders disappear in the sea or in the ocean never to be seen again. The founder of the Clan, Lasombra, was also worshipped by seafaring priests as the God of the River of Darkness. Category:Chapter